


Autocorrect

by SimplyShiori



Series: Kuroko no Basuke Drabble and Shorts [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShiori/pseuds/SimplyShiori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine likes to text. Kagami sucks at it. Kuroko decides to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autocorrect

**Author's Note:**

> Written so I don't get writer's block mostly (@_@). Thanks for reading though.

"What are you doing Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asks before sipping his vanilla shake as he and Kagami sat at a booth in Maji Burger. It was perplexing, why Kagami was glaring at his phone, pushing - borderline jamming - the buttons much harder than necessary with his tongue peaking from the corner of his mouth in concentration.

Kagami didn't hear the bluenette, too distracted by the words and symbols on his screen.

_"i"c lnvd sp"_

It was hopeless, his fingers were just too big for this phone, for every phone he's ever had (which counts for this one and another that was once filled with candy he received at the age of four when he had first asked his parents for a cellphone). But he couldn't ignore what's been happening for the last few days, he's been skipping out on the communication part of his relationship.

Aomine likes to text more than call, which made sense considering he's so freaking lazy. He even texts his parents. And while on the phone he'd eventually say, "Hey just text me". And that's the day Kagami realized he sucked at texting. It was also when he realized that Aomine didn't like not getting texted back, he could still remember the masked hurt in his whiny, "You never text me, what you don't wanna talk to me anymore" statement.

He pounded the backspace key, ridding the confusing letters of him trying to write out "I'd love to" in response to Aomine's "wanna see a movie". "Kagami-kun," he looks up this time, looks up into curious pale blue eyes, "are you trying to text Aomine-kun?" Looking down, face reddening, Kagami grunts. "Trying is the word here, the letters come out wrong and jumbled." Kuroko makes a non-committal sound, "Do you have the autocorrect on?"

"The what?"

Inwardly sighing Kuroko takes the little device from Kagami and goes into the message setting, Kagami could only watch (in slight amazement and slight envy) as thin fingers ghosted over the keys.  
"Now try," he says as he hands Kagami the phone. Testing out a few words and seeing his horribly texts automatically forming into understandable words, a smile forms on Kagami's face - he would like to thank the Heavens for Kuroko. Smiling and actually sending his text back, he looks up to Kuroko and thanks him; he shrugs in response, "It was nothing."

_Dee-di-dee_

The little chime for a new message came through less than a thirty seconds later; Kagami looks down to his phone.

 _"wow wow I wasnt expecting it to go down lyk this. thought we chill more first but hey this works. i love you too bakagami"_

 

Three days later and Kuroko is still laughing to himself. His friend does the name Bakagami true justice.

Ahomine 17:26: _yo u busy saturday_  
Me 17:37: _No_  
Ahomine 17:39: _wanna see a movie_  
Me 17:46: _Yeah, I love you_

Stupid autocorrect.

**Author's Note:**

> Made in about 30 minutes. Probably going to start doing this daily so I don't get rusty and blocky and stuff so think of this as Every-Other-Day Story #1. Got the idea to start doing this after reading ["a want of romance"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2305253) by Fruityloo that was also written in a short amount of time (it's kawaii by the way).


End file.
